<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>134. Bargain by tveckling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111026">134. Bargain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling'>tveckling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dare to Write challenge [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blackmail, M/M, Manhandling, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in his thoughts and doubts Leon doesn't notice the handle turning, or the door opening. He's staring at the floor, still fighting the urge to pace, fighting the urge to run away and pray it was all a misunderstanding. But when a hand touches his shoulder he jerks, staring up at the man in front of him with wide eyes, heart pounding in his chest.</p><p>Derek Simmons looks as tidy as always, enough to make Leon embarrassingly aware of every speck of dirt or crease in his own clothing. He looks at Leon with a small smirk, though his hand is gentle as it pats Leon's shoulder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Derek C. Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dare to Write challenge [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/524521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>134. Bargain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's nerve-racking to stand still, but Leon forces himself not to start pacing. He'd knocked on the door, at the time he'd been told, but several minutes later he's starting to wonder if something's gone wrong. Maybe he mistook the date, or the time. Did he have the correct office? Maybe the directive came to the wrong person, or it was a prank of some kind. He knows some of the senior agents and members of the cabinet dislikes him—but could one of them be so childish as to prank him like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep in his thoughts and doubts Leon doesn't notice the handle turning, or the door opening. He's staring at the floor, still fighting the urge to pace, fighting the urge to run away and pray it was all a misunderstanding. But when a hand touches his shoulder he jerks, staring up at the man in front of him with wide eyes, heart pounding in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek Simmons looks as tidy as always, enough to make Leon embarrassingly aware of every speck of dirt or crease in his own clothing. He looks at Leon with a small smirk, though his hand is gentle as it pats Leon's shoulder. "There we go, young man. I was wondering if I would have to call your name many more times before you returned to this world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words are playful, but Leon flushes, feeling the shame eat at him. "I apologize. I was- thinking. I must have gotten caught up in that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It must have been something quite spectacular for you not to notice someone standing in front of you." Unable to look the older man in the eyes Leon lowers his face, but Simmons just chuckles and pats his shoulder once more before turning around and walking back into his office. "Please, come in, and close the door behind you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon quickly does as told, eager to show that he's not a dimwitted slowpoke, and quickly sits down in one of the chairs in front of Simmons' desk. Behind it Simmons sits in his own chair, silently looking at Leon with clasped hands. It makes his hair rise, but Leon adamantly ignores it. "You called on me, sir. How may I be of service to you? Is there- is it something to do with my report?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simmons waves his hand idly, his tone as casual as though he's talking about the weather. "Stand up and come over here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking quickly Leon wonders if he heard right. But no more words come, and the expectant gaze grows heavier with every passing moment. So he rises and walks around the desk, coming to a stop beside Simmons, who leans back in his chair and watches him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you surely know, I'm the guardian of the young miss Birkin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon blinks again, frowning slightly as he wonders what Simmons wants. Of course he knows Sherry is under Simmons' guardianship; he's tried repeatedly times to be allowed to see her, or even just send letters, but has so far been denied. Maybe that's what this meeting is about? Will he finally be granted permission to see her again, to make sure that she's okay and safe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right now, I'm the one closest to her. I control her schedule, her education, her tests. Her safety. Shortly put, I hold her life in my hands." Once again those eyes stare at him, but now Leon barely feels the unease through the shard of ice piercing his heart. "There are so many things that could go wrong, at any given moment. So much can happen to a little girl, even one so secured as she is. One mistake, a slip in security, a test gone wrong—who can say what happened when I'm the one who will investigate."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Leon remembers how to breathe, but his voice doesn't sound quite right as he asks, "What do you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simmons looks up at him with a small, friendly smile that only makes Leon want to run away. "It's quite simple. If you value the girl's life and safety, you will do everything I tell you to. You're a smart young man; I'm sure you understand what the best option here is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon swallows, his paralyzed mind suddenly working too fast to really keep up with. He remembers Sherry and her tears as they were separated, his vows to her that he'll keep her safe. He's young, barely into his twenties, a distrusted new agent forced into this job. Derek Simmons is a capable, admired man, respected by everyone Leon knows. He never thought something like this could happen, never thought to distrust this man, never thought there was a reason to suspect him of anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he told someone, even if he told Adam, would anyone believe him? Over Simmons? About what, really? It's not like Simmons even made an outright threat, to begin with. What would Leon say? What can he say?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want me to do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simmons smiles, hasn't stopped smiling. He makes a small gesture for Leon to come closer. "Come closer. Yes, good boy, right here between my legs. Now, kneel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a carpet beneath his knees, but Leon feels an almost physical pain as the older man takes hold of his chin, lifting his face. And he notices, despite how his mind is screaming, despite how he wants to escape this world, the large bulge in Simmons' pants. It's so very close to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, for today, all you need to do is take out my cock and suck it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice still delivers the words as easily as though it was talking about the weather, or something seemingly trivial. Meanwhile Leon can't make his hands stop shaking, has to blink constantly to stop his tears from falling. There's a hand at the back of his head. He thinks of Sherry, of his vow to protect her. He'll do anything to protect her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifts shaky hands and undoes Simmons' pants, too numb to be feeling awkward as he takes out the rapidly filling cock. The hand in his hair pushes lightly, and Leon has to blink several more times. His breathing's more inconsistent, his hands still shaking, but he leans forward with open mouth and takes in as much of the cock as he can fit. A small, almost inaudible sigh comes from above, and Leon feels the erection grow even larger, filling his mouth even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he freezes there, because he doesn't know how to continue. He knows blowjobs, of course he does, but he can't remember anything. He can't move, he can't think, he can't feel anything but the heavy weight on his tongue. It's hard to breathe, and he doesn't understand why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand grabs his hair, but doesn't pull. "What are you hesitating for, boy? One might almost think you've never done this before." Simmons' voice comes from above, and Leon remembers, right, he was supposed to do as told. He was told to suck. He's not sucking. If he doesn't suck, Sherry will die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand doesn't shake as he wraps it around the base of Simmons' dick. He remembers to breathe through his nose as he focuses on what's in his mouth, pulling out slightly so he can easier try and move his tongue—he's never given a blowjob himself, but he thinks he remembers tongues being used. And sucking, he can't forget sucking. So he strokes the part of the cock he can't fit in his mouth while he sucks and licks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's given up on blinking, simply keeping his eyes closed now. That's the only way he can hold back the tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simmons remains still in his seat, though he soon puts both of his hands on Leon's head, sometimes pushing, something digging his fingers into Leon's hair, sometimes pulling. He's not loud, but after a while Leon has learned what spots, what movements of his tongue, will get the most reactions. He's always been a quick learner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He probably won't be able to have anything solid in his mouth for a long time, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His jaw started to ache at some point, but he barely noticed it. He's numb, doesn't feel much of anything. But when the hands abruptly grip his head and push him forward, push him to take more of the cock, he's violently thrown back into his body, with all the pain and shame and nausea, and the growing panic, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he can't breathe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Simmons' dick's filling his mouth, pushes down into his throat, and he cannot </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, just as suddenly, he's pulled off, and as he coughs and gasps he can see through the springs his eyes have become how Simmons quickly strokes his cock. One of his hands is still holding firmly onto Leon's hair, and as Simmons grunts the grip becomes painful, and the worry about hair being pulled out flies through Leon's head. It disappears quickly, however, when the cock twitches and Leon tries to jerk away, closing his eyes reflexively as warm, wet come hits his face in long strings. The hand doesn't let him move away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When finally the grip loosens and Leon's allowed freedom to move again, that's when he knows it's over. Something like relief, or maybe devastation, comes over him and he slumps to the side, barely keeping upright. He's staring at the carpet, still trying to breathe normally again. He doesn't want to think, doesn't want to feel, doesn't want to think about what's covering his face or the reality of what just happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another small sigh Simmons stands up, and Leon can hear his clothes rustle before he sits down again. When a hand reaches down to lift his chin, forcing Leon to look up, he's met with the once again tidy man. Looking like nothing's happened, like his come isn't coating Leon's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From now on, whenever you've finished a mission, I expect you to come report to me before anyone else. Whenever I call on you, no matter time, place, or day, you will come." He caresses Leon's hair, smiling that friendly smile, before letting go of him. "The door behind you leads to my personal bathroom. Go in there and clean yourself up, then you can leave. I want nothing more from you today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Numbly Leon blinks. Then, with hands not feeling like part of his own body, he pushes himself to stand on unsteady feet. Simmons is already directing his attention to papers on his desk, not even throwing a glance as Leon slowly makes his way into the aforementioned bathroom. He stops in front of the mirror and stares at himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't even notice himself start crying.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me at <a href="https://tveckling.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/tveckling">twitter</a>~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>